Warriors and Blue Dragon
by RedFire195065
Summary: A confusing prophecy has been sent to the medicine cats of each the Clans. And the following moon, two cats show up in the territory of each Clan. Who are the cats and where did they come from?


**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**** Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy:**** Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**** Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

**Warriors: **

**Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom  
>Apprentice, Molepaw<strong>

**Sorreltail**-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes**

**Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Millie -****striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Thornclaw- ****golden brown tabby tom**

**Leafpool**- **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat**

**Spiderleg**- **long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
>Apprentice, Cherrypaw<strong>

**Birchfall****- light brown tabby tom  
>Apprentice, Amberpaw<strong>

**Whitewing**- **white she-cat with green eyes**

**Berrynose**- **cream-colored tom**

**Hazeltail**- **small gray-and-white she-cat  
>Apprentice, Seedpaw<strong>

**Mousewhisker**- **gray-and-white tom**

**Poppyfrost-****tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Lionblaze**- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Foxleap**- **reddish tabby tom**

**Icecloud**- **white she-cat  
>Apprentice, Snowpaw<strong>

**Toadstep**- **black-and-white tom  
>Apprentice, Lilypaw<strong>

**Rosepetal**- **dark cream she-cat**

**Briarlight**- **dark brown she-cat**

**Blossomfall**- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Bumblestripe- ****very pale gray tom with black stripes  
>Apprentice, Dewpaw<strong>

**Ivypool**- **silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes **

**Apprentices: **

**Lilypaw- a dark tabby she-cat with white patches**

**Seedpaw- a very pale ginger she-cat**

**Molepaw-** **a brown-and-cream tom**

**Cherrypaw-** **a ginger she-cat**

**Amberpaw- a gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**Dewpaw- a dark gray tom with amber eyes**

**Snowpaw- a white tom with amber eyes**

**Queens: **

**Cinderheart-** **gray tabby she-cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits; Goldkit, a golden-brown tom with blue eyes, and Ravenkit, a black tom with amber eyes)**

**Dovewing**- **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Bumblestripe's kits) **

**Daisy****-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace (mother of Spiderleg's kit; Fernkit, a light gray tom with dark flecks and amber eyes) **

**Elders: **

**Purdy-** **plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle**

**Graystripe-long-haired gray tom**

**Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom**

**Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**** Rowanstar- ginger tom**

**Deputy:****Crowfrost****-black-and-white tom**

**Medicine Cat:**** Littlecloud- very small tabby tom**

**Warriors:**

**Oakfur****- small brown tom**

**Smokefoot****- black tom**

**Toadfoot****- dark brown tom**

**Applefur****- mottled brown she-cat**

**Crowfrost****- black-and-white tom**

**Ratscar****- brown tom with long scar across his back**

**Snowbird****- pure white she-cat**

**Tawnypelt****- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Olivenose****- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Owlclaw****- light brown tabby tom**

**Shrewfoot****- gray she-cat with black feet**

**Scorchfur****- dark gray tom**

**Redwillow****- mottled brown-and-ginger tom**

**Tigerheart****- dark brown tabby tom**

**Pinenose****- black she-cat**

**Ferretclaw****- cream-and-gray tom**

**Starlingwing****- ginger tom**

**Apprentices:**

_**NONE**_

**Queens:**

**Kinkfur****- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles**

**Ivytail****- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Dawnpelt****- cream-furred she-cat (mother of Starlingwing's kit; Shadekit, a light gray tom with amber eyes)**

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart****- dark gray tom**

**Tallpoppy****- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**Snaketail****- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail**

**Whitewater****- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye**

**WindClan**

**Leader:**** Onestar- brown tabby tom**

**Deputy:**** Ashfoot- gray she-cat**

**Medicine Cat:****Kestrelflight****- mottled gray tom**

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather****- dark gray tom**

**Nightcloud****- black she-cat**

**Owlwhisker****- light brown tabby tom  
>Apprentice, Crouchpaw<strong>

**Gorsetail****- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes**

**Weaselfur****- ginger tom with white paws**

**Harespring****- brown-and-white tom**

**Leaftail****- dark tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Emberfoot****- gray tom with two dark paws**

**Sedgewhisker- ****light brown tabby she-cat**

**Swallowtail****- dark gray she-cat**

**Sunstrike****- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead**

**Breezepelt****- black tom with amber eyes**

**Whiskernose- light brown tom  
>Apprentice, Larkpaw<strong>

**Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat**

**Boulderclaw- large pale gray tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Larkpaw- gray she-cat**

**Crouchpaw- black tom**

**Queens:**

**Whitetail****- small white she-cat (mother of Onestar's kit; Tallkit, brown-and-white tom)**

**Heathertail****- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Whiskernose's kits, Buzzardkit, dark brown tom with pale blue eyes, and Petalkit, light brown she-cat with pale amber eyes)  
><strong>

**Elders:**

**Webfoot****- dark gray tabby tom**

**Tornear****- tabby tom**

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**** Reedstar- black tom**

**Deputy:**** Mintfur- light gray tabby tom**

**Medicine Cat:****Willowshine****- gray tabby she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Graymist****- pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Minnowtail****- dark gray she-cat**

**Pebblefoot****- mottled gray tom**

**Mallownose****- light brown tabby tom**

**Robinwing****- tortoiseshell-and-white tom**

**Beetlewhisker****- brown-and-white tabby tom**

**Petalfur****- gray-and-white she-cat**

**Grasspelt****- light brown tom**

**Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom**

**Troutwhisker- pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat**

**Rushlight- light brown tabby tom**

**Apprentices:**

_**NONE**_

**Queens:**

**Duskfur****- brown tabby she-cat**

**Mosspelt****- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Mintfur's kit; Birdkit, light gray she-kit with dark blue eyes)**

**Icewing****- white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Reedstar's kit; Rainkit, a blue-gray tom with a long tail; blue eyes) **

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose****- mottled gray she-cat**

**Pouncetail****- ginger-and-white tom**

**Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat**

**Cats Outside of Clans**

**Smoky-** **muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace **

**Floss-** **small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace**

**Delphinium- an unusual pale purple pelted she-cat with ice-blue eyes**

**Kluke- a light brown she-cat with olive-like eyes**

**Jiro- a light brown tom with unusual teal eyes**

**Marumaro- a golden tabby tom with unusual long front teeth; amber eyes**

**Shu- dark brown tomcat with unusual black eyes**

**Rogi- light golden tomcat with pale blue eyes; has a scar on his left eye**

**Andropov- unusual light blue pelted tomcat with dark blue eyes**

**Bouquet- light gray she-cat with unusual lavender-colored eyes**

**Other Animals**

**Deathroy- an unusual green-like bird with yellow eyes; is usually seen around Delphinium**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon or Warriors, except for the kits that are made.**

* * *

><p>The half moon shone brightly in the sky as a gray tabby tomcat padded through the moorland grasses, his tail swinging side to side as he kept his sightless blue eyes in front of him. Even though he couldn't see, he was familiar with his surroundings, having been walking through this path a lot during his apprentice years.<p>

He halted, scenting two different scents on the breeze.

WindClan and RiverClan.

The WindClan scent was a lot stronger now, telling the gray tabby that a cat from WindClan was padding towards his direction.

The tomcat stayed where he was, waiting for the two cats to show up…which they did. The gray tabby's ear flicked up as he heard pawsteps coming towards him, also the mingled scents of RiverClan and WindClan. Turning his attention towards the two cats he nodded to them.

"Hey," he greeted, one ear flicking.

The two medicine cats nodded back in greeting to him.

"How's the prey running in ThunderClan, Jayfeather," the WindClan medicine cat asked good naturedly, tilting his head a bit.

Jayfeather flicked an ear, focusing his attention somewhat behind him. "Good," he replied, not really paying attention on the WindClan medicine cat's question. "How about you, Kestrelflight?"

Kestrelflight shrugged. "Everything's fine, though Buzzardkit had a fever this morning," the mottled gray tom replied.

The RiverClan medicine cat let out a small murmur, "Poor scrap, I hope you gave it feverfew."

Kestrelflight nodded to the she-cat. "Don't worry, Willowshine, I did. He'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

Jayfeather tuned out the rest of what the other two medicine cats' were saying, impatient that the ShadowClan medicine cat was late.

Jayfeather turned his attention to Kestrelflight and Willowshine, opening his jaws to saw something when someone beat him to it.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Jayfeather turned his sightless blue eyes to the speaker, the scent of ShadowClan smacking him across the muzzle.

"Don't worry, Littlecloud," Willowshine assured.

Littlecloud halted in front of the three medicine cats, panting. Jayfeather knew that Littlecloud was starting to get old; he also knew that Littlecloud didn't have an apprentice to take his place for him to retire into the elders' den as well.

A pang shot through Jayfeather's heart like a claw. Littlecloud _had _an apprentice…

Shaking his head, Jayfeather padded away from the three medicine cats, who quickly padded after him as they saw he was walking away without them.

Walking in the moorlands and then walking inside the Moonpool felt like seasons of walking in the thick, white snows when it was Leafbare….well… At least, that's what Jayfeather thought when his whiskers brushed the rocky walls of the cave.

As soon as Jayfeather felt the cold air, he knew at once that they were already at the pound of the Moonpool. All four medicine cats laid down around the pool and lapped up the sparkly water, closing their eyes and letting sleep take them.

Jayfeather opened his blue eyes to find himself in a lush green, forest. Getting to his paws, Jayfeather arched his back in a stretch. As soon as he was on his paws, the bracken rustled to his left.

The gray tabby whipped around and found his heart to suddenly stop beating, as well as his eyes to widen.

Standing in the parted leaves of the bracken was a black furred she-cat, her emerald eyes piercing Jayfeather's jay-blue ones.

Jayfeather had not seen, or spoken, to his sister after her death. He hadn't seen her when he visits the Moonpool every half moon, and whenever he asks and cat about her, they either ignore or say she was busy.

"Hollyleaf," Jayfeather meowed, joy quivering in his voice as he stared at his sister.

Hollyleaf blinked slowly and nodded her head, the stars in her pelt moving around her as she walked over to Jayfeather, touching noses with her littermate.

"Good to see you, Jayfeather," Hollyleaf mewed, moving away from the gray tabby and sitting down, curling her tails over her paws neatly.

"Likewise," Jayfeather replied, nodded his head to his sister. "It's been awhile since we last saw each other….I think…" Jayfeather flicked an ear, his blue eyes gazing at Hollyleaf's green ones. He could see nothing in Hollyleaf's gaze and when he tried to see her emotions...all he could see was a fog in her mind, nothing to tell him what his sister was feeling.

"It has been awhile," Hollyleaf's voice broke into Jayfeather's thoughts and he shook his head, blinking at his sister as she continued, "Though that could be because I was somewhat busy watching over my clan…" She trailed off, glancing wistfully at the trees, emotions and memories flashing through her eyes.

"Has something come up," Jayfeather asked suddenly, realizing that the only reason he was talking to his sister was because something important must have happened.

Hollyleaf blinked her eyes and she looked at Jayfeather, nodding her head slightly. "Yes," she replied. "Something has happened and it does involve the clans….as well as a few cats…"

Jayfeather's pelt prickled. A few cats? What did that mean? Shaking his head, Jayfeather asked, "A few cats? Who? The Three?"

Hollyleaf shook her head. "No, not the Three. You're job is done, but there are other cats that will be in the clans shortly."

"Shortly?" Jayfeather echoed. "What does that mean?"

"I'm only here to tell you of the cats that will be arriving in ThunderClan; the other medicine cats will be warn shortly of cats in their territory soon as well."

"How many cats will arrive in ThunderClan territory?" Jayfeather asked, wanting to know what Hollyleaf was talking about. He couldn't read any other emotions except seriousness from his sister. He wanted to hiss in annoyance. Why couldn't his sister just tell him what was going on!?

"Be careful of a rose's petal," Hollyleaf meowed.

Jayfeather stared at her. What? What did that mean? What rose? Before Jayfeather could speak, Hollyleaf was talking again, this time her voice sounded distant.

"Be careful of a brown rose's purple petals."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes as he realized he was swallowed into darkness.

The gray tabby jolted awake, his head reeling. Pushing himself to his paws, Jayfeather shook out his pelt. He narrowed his now blind eyes. His sister gave him a confusing prophecy. A brown rose's purple petals? What does that mean?

He heard his companions stir awake as well and licked his chest a few times, trying to not show how much Hollyleaf's words sort of spooked him.

"Did anyone else get a weird message from StarClan," Willowshine asked, being the first one to break the silence.

"I got one," Littlecloud meowed, his ears flicking.

"As did I," Kestrelflight replied as well, nodding his head.

"I got one as well," Jayfeather replied, his tail-tip flicking.

"What was yours," Willowshine asked Littlecloud.

"I was told to be careful of a brown tiger with blue eyes." Littlecloud responded, his tone of voice sounding confused.

"I was told to be careful of a light brown lion with sharp front teeth." Kestrelflight meowed.

"I was told to be careful of a fish with lavender eyes and blue scales." Willowshine meowed, sounding confused as well.

Jayfeather could feel the three cats stares on him and he let out a sigh. "I was told to be careful of a brown rose's purple petals."

"StarClan said something about cats entering one clan," Willowshine meowed.

"But from what they said, those could be any cats!" Kestrelflight exclaimed, his neck fur fluffing up.

"I doubt that," Littlecloud assured, sounding thoughtful. "They only told us the color of each cat, as well as a solid form. Which means that the cats we're looking for are two cats, ones that match the description of what was said to us."

"But like Kestrelflight said, they could be any cats," Willowshine meowed, sounding confused and torn.

"StarClan said that they'll be _arriving _into the clans," Jayfeather pointed out, his ear flicking. "Which means that the two cats could be rouges or loners."

The other three medicine cats were staring at Jayfeather, as though asking him to go on, but the gray tabby did not say anything else, except, "We should tell our leaders about this, since it will affect our clan."

The three medicine cats nodded their heads in agreement. "We also have to make sure not to let the other cats know about this," Willowshine mewed, her voice quiet.

The three toms murmured their agreements and, without another word, they all padded out of the Moonpool.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather nodded to a Brackenfur as he past by.<p>

"How was your trip, Jayfeather," Brackenfur asked.

Jayfeather halted and pretended to look like he was thinking. He didn't want to tell the warrior that Hollyleaf's prophecy spooked him.

"It was long and tiring," Jayfeather replied, blinking his eyes.

Brackenfur nodded his head.

Seeing that the warrior wasn't going to say anything else, Jayfeather past by him and into the camp. As he walked inside, he padded past the dawn patrol: Bumblestripe, Dewpaw, Cloudtail, and Berrynose. From what Jayfeather could see, Cloudtail was leading the patrol.

The warriors and the apprentice nodded their heads to Jayfeather as he past.

Jayfeather's whiskers twitched and he veered away from the path to the medicine cats' den and over towards the leaders' den. He was able to see Squirrelflight's tail-tip disappear into the leader's den. He climbed the Highrock, his paws already familiar with the platform and he halted by the entrance of the den.

"Bramblestar?" He asked, tilting his head a bit to the side.

It was silent inside the den before Bramblestar spoke. "Come in."

Jayfeather padded inside the leader's den and blinked his blind blue eyes. He could tell that he had interrupted an important discussion, but what he had to say was even more important.

"What is it Jayfeather," Squirrelflight asked, her voice held curiosity.

Jayfeather flicked an ear. "I come here with some news from StarClan." He said, whiskers twitching.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight shared a glance and looked over at Jayfeather.

"What did StarClan say?" Bramblestar asked, his ear twitching.

Jayfeather glanced over his shoulder to see if there were any other cats by the entrance. He opened his jaws to scent any cats.

No other scents wafted into the den.

Jayfeather nodded to himself and turned to look at his leader and deputy, who were staring at him with anticipation.

"Hollyleaf was the one who told me this." He started, feeling a little awkward about talking about his sister with the cats who pretended to be their parents.

The two were silent and Jayfeather could sense that they were feeling a bit anxious to hear what Hollyleaf had to say.

"Go on," Bramblestar urged. Jayfeather heard his leader claw at the moss beneath his paws in anticipation.

"She told me to beware of a brown rose's purple roses." Jayfeather said.

He could feel confusion in the air.

"What?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Jayfeather… Do you have any idea what your sister means?" Bramblestar asked.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes a bit. "I believe she's talking about two cats," he said, "two cats that do not belong in the Clans for one thing."

Jayfeather could guess that Bramblestar had his eyes narrowed. Jayfeather also detected a sense of confusion coming from Squirrelflight.

"Why would Hollyleaf talk about cats that don't live in the Clans," Bramblestar murmured, "I mean, I shouldn't doubt StarClan's words, but…."

"I've no idea," Jayfeather admitted, "but I do know is that whatever Hollyleaf—or StarClan—is trying to say is that we should take these two cats in whenever they show up."

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were looking at the gray tabby now.

"Should we tell the rest of the Clan," Squirrelflight asked.

Jayfeather and Bramblestar both shook their heads. "No," Jayfeather said.

"We shouldn't cause uproar to the Clan, not until these two mysterious cats are found." Bramblestar mewed.

Squirrelflight nodded her head, though Jayfeather could tell she wasn't all that assured.

"Jayfeather," the gray tabby turned to look at the brown tabby tomcat, "You may go and rest now."

Jayfeather nodded his head and turned, pushing his way outside of the den. He then, carefully, made his way down Highrock and, when he landed on the ground, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Jayfeather!"

The gray tabby turned his blind blue eyes towards his brother as Lionblaze padded toward him. Judging by the scent on his brother's pelt, Jayfeather could guess that Lionblaze went and visited Cinderheart and their kits.

"Yes?" Jayfeather asked when Lionblaze halted in front of him.

"What were you doing in Bramblestar's den," Lionblaze asked; Jayfeather was able to sense the confusion in his brother's thoughts.

"I just wanted to tell him and Squirrelflight that I returned home safely with no injures." Jayfeather lied.

Doubt flashed through Lionblaze's pelt like a flash. "Alright, then, I should really go and wake Mousewhisker—he and I promised Snowpaw and Amberpaw that we'd take them hunting by now."

Jayfeather nodded and watched as his brother padded off towards the direction of the warriors' den. Jayfeather then continued his way towards the medicine cats' den and, when he pushed past the bramble screen, he was met with Briarlight right in front of him.

"Opps, sorry, Jayfeather," Briarlight apologized. "I was just about to head out and get some fresh-kill."

Jayfeather nodded his head and moved to the side a bit so Briarlight could drag herself out of the den. As soon as he heard her drag herself away, Jayfeather padded towards his nest and he flopped down on it, curling himself tightly into a ball and putting his tail over his nose. He suddenly realized how tired he was and, when he closed his eyes, he let his sleep consume him, though there was one thought that hung in the air before he went to sleep: _When will this prophecy commence? Soon or later?_

* * *

><p>It had been a whole moon since the last time Jayfeather was given the prophecy of the brown rose and the purple petals. Hollyleaf's words had echoed in his dreams for so long that he had troubles trying to sleep some nights.<p>

Jayfeather padded out the medicine cats' den, not even going to bother grooming his pelt. His mind was still reeling from the dream he had last night. Fire had erupted around the clan and in the fire, a dark pink figure appeared from behind the fire, red eyes glowing, while behind the dark pink figure was another figure, this one a red figure, their yellow eyes glowing.

From what Jayfeather could see, they both had wings, but that was all he could see before he woke up.

The gray tabby padded across the already filled clearing. He could hear Dustpelt and Graystripe in the elders' den, talking with Purdy and Sandstorm. A few moons ago, the three warriors had decided to head into the elders' den, at the same time, Dovewing was expecting Bumblestripe's kits.

_Speaking about Dovewing…. _Jayfeather turned his head to look over at the nursery. He could hear the patter of small paws and knew that it was Cinderheart's kits. Goldpaw and Ravenpaw, as well as Daisy's kit, Fernpaw.

The three kits were almost six moons old, ready to become apprentices. He was able to detect the three queens by the nursery entrance, talking. He grunted when he felt Dovewing's gaze on him and Jayfeather quickly padded over to the fresh-kill pile, where Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Foxleap, and Icecloud were at.

"Good morning—whoa," Foxleap greeted. Jayfeather could feel the reddish tabby tom's surprise eyes on him. "You should really clean up, Jayfeather, you look like you walked out of a bramble bush!"

"Shut it," Jayfeather grumbled, nosing through the fresh-kill pile.

"How are you feeling, Jayfeather," Icecloud asked, her voice laced with worry. Jayfeather's pelt prickled with anger as he picked a plump vole off of the fresh-kill pile.

"I'm doing fine," Jayfeather replied dryly, his voice muffled by the vole in his jaws.

"That's not what Briarlight told me," Poppyfrost commented, mid-bite. "She told me that you kept twitching in your sleep, like you had a nightmare." Jayfeather narrowed his eyes and turned away, padding towards the direction of the medicine cats' den.

"Sheesh, at least you could have said something," Jayfeather heard Berrynose grumble before he padded off.

Jayfeather placed the vole down and flopped down beside it, eating the vole in slow, small bites. He should have guessed that Briarlight was going to say something about his twitching.

Jayfeather's ears perked up at the sound of paws thudding against the ground and he raised his head as Thornclaw bounded into camp, panting.

Bramblestar, who was sharing a thrush with Cloudtail, looked up with surprised eyes. "What's the matter, Thornclaw," he asked as he heaved himself to his paws.

Jayfeather got to his paws, licking his lips as he probed the panting warrior's mind. He could sense tiredness—of course, the tom ran all the way here without stopping—and something else… But Thornclaw had regained his senses that Jayfeather could not tell what it was.

"Two cats…" He trailed off, still trying to catch is breathe. Jayfeather heard the golden tabby swallow. "We saw two strange cats by the training hollow," Thornclaw meowed as soon as he got his bearings.

Jayfeather flicked an ear and he quickly glanced at his leader. He could sense a flash of alarm go through him.

"What kind of cats," Bramblestar asked, slowly and carefully.

"A light brown she-cat and a strange light purple she-cat…a green bird was with them."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "If I remember correctly you were with Brackenfur, Molepaw, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, and Seedpaw, correct?"

Thornclaw nodded his head and Jayfeather could sense confusion coming off of the golden tabby in waves.

Jayfeather then felt eyes bore into his pelt and he looked over, knowing that Bramblestar was staring at him. "Take me and Jayfeather to them," Bramblestar ordered, glancing back at Thornclaw.

Jayfeather felt Thornclaw's surprise like a burst of wind. "Wh-what!?" He exclaimed.

Bramblestar sighed. "Just take us to them; we'll explain it to you on the way."

Jayfeather sensed Thornclaw hesitate, before the golden tabby nodded his head and turned around, pelting through the thorn entrance.

"Squirrelflight, I want you to stay here!" Bramblestar yowled before he pelted into the entrance. Jayfeather hesitated for a few heartbeats before he followed after his leader, ignoring all the questioning stares he was getting from some of his clanmates.

_Great, StarClan, _Jayfeather thought as he dashed in step with Thornclaw and Bramblestar. _I hope these are the two cats you wanted us to find._

* * *

><p>…<strong>. I kind of like how this turned out really…. It's…nice… Though you might have guessed when the first chapter begins. xD<strong>

**Kind of made it a little easy to read (I think), but I kind of like how the Prologue begins really, though when the rest of the chapters show up, you can bet that all of them will be directed in the shadow wielders' POVS and not the other cats' POVS.**

**Okay, well….tell me how you think of this new Warriors and Blue Dragon's crossover! Is it better than the other one or is it still…sloppy?**


End file.
